Forever As Two
by Foxey
Summary: What will Galvatron do when he finds out that Cyclonus has been sleeping around on him? Does Cyclonus have a good reason for it though? *Yaoi* This was co-writtren with Lady Magnus Prime.


It was a slow week for the Deceptions; it had been pretty quite in all reality. Galvatron looked over at Cyclonus and smiled. Cyclonus was trying to settle something between Rumble and Frenzy. Surprisingly, Cyclonus seemed close with the two. Which could be understood seeing how, besides Galvatron, he was the only one who didn't treat them like children.

Galvatron loved that trait about him. Though that wasn't the only thing about him that Galvatron loved about him either. Galvatron had been dating Cyclonus for about 3 months now. At first it had been shaky but with trust and love the relationship strengthened up. The other Deceptions didn't know about the two of them dating.

Both Cyclonus and Galvatron had agreed to keep it between the two if them. They both had thought it wasn't the right time to let the others know. It didn't matter anyways, they were both perfectly happy, and that's all that mattered.

Though there was one thing Galvatron was worried about. The past week now Cyclonus seemed real stressed out about something. He wouldn't say what it was and he probably wouldn't. Galvatron really couldn't stand to see his love all stressed out like the way he was but he just didn't know what to do about it. He knew Cyclonus wouldn't come out and tell him because he didn't want his own love to worry about it.

So really all Galvatron could do was watch him a little bit and try to see the problem first hand. Scourge walked over to Cyclonus, causing Cyclonus's eye to twitch ever so slightly. Galvatron watched as Cyclonus tensed up as well. _Could Scourge be the cause of Cyclonus's stress? Galvatron thought._

*~*        

Cyclonus looked at Scourage.

~Damn, what is he doing here? ~ Cyclonus wondered at himself. He couldn't help but notice Galvatron look at him from a distant and he felt guilty looking at him, but he didn't know why thank goodness. If Galvatron knew what he had been up to the past few days he would be more then a little furious at him.

He would probably trash down there apartment if he had the chance.

"Scourage I thought I had you down at base. What are you doing here? Quit wondering around."

Cyclonus shuddered a little at the sound of Galvatron's voice. He sounded a bit ticked off but didn't know why. Maybe one of the Decepticons broke something important and he didn't tell him anything about it, but then he was the one who has been keeping secrets lately.

"Just thought I'd get out of the fresh air boss." Scourage chided.

Scourage bent down and whispered something to Cyclonus.

"I'll talk to you later." Cyclonus dropped one of his tools without meaning to.

Galvatron looked down at the two of them.

Something weird was going on and he was going to find out.

*~*

Cyclonus stood up. "I'll escort Scourge back to his post Mighty Galvatron." Cyclonus almost winched from the look Galvatron was giving him.

"Alright Cyclonus. But hurry back." Cyclonus nodded, he was getting more nervous by the second. Scourge and Cyclonus walked out of Galvatron's sight. Galvatron watched as Cyclonus nearly ran to Scourge's post. _Something is really out of sync here, I'm gonna have to talk to Cyclonus. _

_~~~~~~_

"You almost got me caught back there Scourge." Cyclonus scolded. "But I didn't. You need to relax more Cyclonus." Scourge put his arm around Cyclonus's waist.

Cyclonus stepped out of Scourge's embrace. "I really don't think we should be doing this. What if Galvatron finds out?" Scourge looked at him for a minute then shrug. "If he does then he does. Don't worry about." _If he does find out I'm a dead bot. They reached Scourge's post. "I'll see you later Cyclonus." Cyclonus absentmindedly waved and headed back toward Galvatron._

_I can't keep this up. It kills me to be with Scourge. I love Galvatron too. I just don't know how to tell Scourge beat it. Plus Galvatron's not gonna be too happy to hear I slept with him either. I just don't know what do._

Cyclonus's thoughts jumbled in his head as he walked back to Galvatron. "Come on Cyclonus, we need to talk." Galvatron said as he walked into the base. Galvatron had his suspensions; but he had decided to attempt to get Cyclonus to talk first. He really didn't want to lose him. 

Cyclonus swallowed hard. Oh man this isn't going to be good. He really didn't know how Galvatron was going to take this. What he did with Scourage that night was a mistake and he was only making it worse by leading him on. For some reason he couldn't get the taste of Scourage out of his mouth but who he really wanted was Galvatron, but he didn't know if Galvatron was going to see it that way.

 He knew how Galvatron felt about betrayal.

And if Cyclounus told him about what he did with Scourage that night…Oh dear Primus help him!

"Cyclonus is there something wrong?"

Galvatron asked. He couldn't help but notice the fear in Cyclonus's eyes.

"No, no nothing is wrong Mighty Galvatron. I've just been busy."

"I've noticed you've been stressed out for the past few weeks."

Cyclonus looked at him.

Primus help him but he loved him more then anything in the world. All he wanted was to be with him. He didn't want to hurt Galvatron and he feared his wrath more then the others because he was the one that was most close to him.

"Galvatron…I –there's something…"

But before Cyclonus could say anything Rumbel came up behind them.

"Mighty Galvatron! Autobots have attacked us. We need you're commanded."

Cyclonus and Galvatron both looked at him and Galvatron grinded his teeth.

"I'll be there. Cyclonus we need to finish this later."

Cyclonus nodded and watched as Galvatron left with Rumbel.

*~*

Cyclonus walked back into the base. The fight hadn't been a biggy, it was just Sky Lynx and some of the other annoying Autobots. He headed to the room he and Galvatron shared. He knew Galvatron would be waiting there for him. Cyclonus knew he would be, that was the way Galvatron was.

Just as Cyclonus thought, Galvatron was leaning against the door. Galvatron silently opened the door and they both walked into their room. "We need to finish where we left off Cyclonus. Just please tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean? Nothings going on Mighty One." Cyclonus stammered. Galvatron got behind Cyclonus and started to rub his shoulders.

"You're lying. You've been tense this past week. Can't you tell me what's going on?"

_You're not gonna like what I have to say. I should know, cause I don't even like what I have too say._

Cyclonus wanted too tell Galvatron what was wrong so bad. He just didn't want to hurt Galvatron, that was the exact opposite that he wanted to do.

_How can I say this though? What happened was a mistake, one I can't take back. I hope to Primus you can understand that._

Galvatron turned Cyclonus around, tilted his head up, and looked in his optics.

"Please Cyclonus, I'm right here."

Cyclonus took a deep breath.

_Primus help me._

_*~*_

"Galvatron there was something that I did a few weeks ago that I can't take back. Primus knows that I would never want to hurt you. It just happened and it didn't mean anything."

Galvatron just stared at him.

"What do you mean? You've never done anything to hurt me."

Cyclonus bowed his head.

But this time he did.

This time he couldn't take it back no mater how hard he tried to wish that he could. It was the dumbest mistake that he had ever made and he couldn't take it back.

Leaning over to Galvatron Cyclonus kissed him full on the lips and only prayed that things could stay like this forever but he knew that they wouldn't. Not after the mistake that he had made.

Galvatron shift the weight in his leg.

"What are you doing?" He breathed.

"Someone might see us."

Cyclonus broke the kiss and looked into Galvatron's optics.

"Mighty Galvatron please forgive me after I tell you this."

Taking a deep breath Cyclonus looked away from him.

"I slept with Scourage."

*~*

Galvatron blinked.

"You what?!"

Cyclonus backed up against the door.

" I…I slept with Scourge."

Galvatron looked at Cyclonus.

"You slept with him, after we went though hell to be together?! After I told you I loved you?!"

Cyclonus looked down at his feet.

"I trusted you Cyclonus…I fully trusted you." Galvatron was hurt to say the least.

Here was his so called lover, the bot he had put full trust in and had given his heart too, standing there saying he slept with someone else.

Cyclonus still looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Galvatron.." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Obviously you're not too sorry. Get out of my sight, I don't want too lay eyes on you again." Galvatron punched Cyclonus out of the room and slammed the door.

Cyclonus picked himself up and left Charr, probably never to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scourge was smirking around his post.

Rumble and Frenzy finely got tried of it. Rumble walked over to Scourge with Frenzy not too far behind.

"All right Scourge. Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Scourge looked down at the twin robots.

"Because I got Cyclonus."

Scourge smirked after seeing the surprised faces on Rumble and Frenzy's face.

"You see, I found out Cyclonus was seeing Galvatron, so I told him I would get Galvatron hurt. I knew he wouldn't want too see Galvatron get hurt so of course he had no choice but to agree with it." Scourge smirked again.

Rumble got over the shock first.

"That's great Scourge. We gotta go now, Soundwave's looking for us."

Rumble grabbed his brother and got out of Scourge's earshot.

Frenzy was furious.

"Are you crazy?! What do you mean that's great?! He was talking about Cyclonus for Primus's sake!"

Rumble waved his heads to calm down his brother.

"I know, which is why we're gonna go tell Galvatron. I hope we can get there before it's too late."

Frenzy looked relived.

"Oh good. Cause if you was being serious I would be forced to kick your ass."

"Nah, now come on, we need to get to Galvatron, and I mean fast."

With that being said Rumble and Frenzy took off to tell Galvatron the news they had found out.

*~* 

Galvatron was in an emotional frenzy though he would never show it he was furious and the fact that the one person that he loved the most slept with another hurt him. He never thought he would get hurt like this. Usually his emotions where cold and unfeeling but somehow Cyclounus managed to touch him in a way that no one else was able to. Sure ever one called him mad and maybe he was. However the only thing that kept him sane was Cyclonus and now he was gone.

Gone into the bottomless pit of his mind that he didn't want to reach to.

_Don't come back Cyclonus. Never come back._

Feeling emotionally exhausted Galvatron passed out on his bed.

*~*

Rumble and Frenzy run into the command center.

"Where do you think he's at Frenzy?" Rumble panted a minute while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know, lets try his room."

"Right."

Rumble and Frenzy walked down the corridors till they reached Galvatron's door.

Frenzy looked doubtful at the door.

"Should we knock?"

Rumble shook his head.

"There's no time, we'll just barged in there."

Rumble and Frenzy both rushed into the door at the same time.

"Mighty Galvatron."

Galvatron shot up, too shocked for words.

Rumble decided to get to the story.

"We're sorry about the door, but it's important."

Galvatron narrowed his optics.

"It had better be." His tone was icy.

Frenzy took over for Rumble because he was still trying to catch his breath.

"It's about Cyclonus."

Galvatron's optics flared.

"I do NOT want to hear anything about Cyclonus."

"Even when what happened wasn't his fault."

Rumble had caught his breath and was ready to tell what he knew.

Galvatron looked down at Rumble.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know that you're upset at Cyclonus for sleeping behind your back-"

Galvatron cut Rumble off. 

"I don't know how you know about Cyclonus and I but it's through."

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other horrified.

"But it wasn't his fault, it was Scourge's!"

Galvatron sighed, and sit down on the edge of his bed.

Frenzy looked over at Galvatron for a moment.

"If you let us tell you what we found out I think you'll understand."

Galvatron just shook his head.

"Get on with it then."

Rumble continued where he left off.

"Scourge said he found out about you and Cyclonus, he was bragging about it at his post, he also said he forced Cyclonus to sleep with him."

Galvatron's head snapped up, looking at Rumble with full attention now.

"He told Cyclonus he would hurt _you if he didn't."_

Frenzy and Rumble looked over at Galvatron and decided to leave him alone with this bit of news.

"We'll leave you alone right now."

Galvatron nodded, and stood up.

"Thank you Rumble and Frenzy. And don't say a word too Scourge, I'll deal with him myself."

The twins smiled, and nodded.

"No problem Galvatron."

They quietly walked out of Galvatron's room.

It all clicked, that was why Cyclonus had done what he did. _He did it for me, because he loved me. __And that's why he wouldn't tell me. He knew what my reaction would be, so he decided to leave with it. Galvatron clinched his hands, when he got his hands on Scourge he was gonna take him apart piece by piece. But first he had to find Cyclonus and make things right._

*~*

Cyclonus felt like hell as the humans on Earth would put it. Bending his head down he didn't bother to look up at the sky. He had lost Galvatron all because of his stupidity while being with Scourage.

_Damn you Scourage for doing this to us both. If I could have it another way I would change it, but I know I can't it wont happen._

Looking up at the sky he started to wonder if Galvatron was ever going to talk to him again. If they would always feel uncomfturbel if they where in the same room together. For now he didn't know and only felt pain in his heart.

*~*

Cyclonus didn't know how long time had past since he told Galvatron…maybe 3 hours tops. Cyclonus was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear someone transform. He was clued in with reality when he felt himself being picked up.

Cyclonus nearly blew a circuit when he saw it was Galvatron who was holding him. 

"Mighty Galvatron?" Cyclonus looked shocked.

Galvatron looked up at Cyclonus for a minute.

"Cyclonus, I really wish you had mentioned what Scourge was doing too you."

Cyclonus put his head on Galvatron's chest.

"I didn't want you too be hurt, I just couldn't risk it…"

Cyclonus's voice caught in his throat.

"I know love, I know. I'm sorry about earlier, can you forgive me?"

Cyclonus looked up at Galvatron surprised, did he hear him right?

"Oh course I will Mighty one, I love you."

"I know you do; your actions have proven that."

Galvatron frowned for a minute, his thoughts drifted towards Scourge.

He was gonna get him back for all the hell he had put Cyclonus through.

"Come on Cyclonus, we have some unfinished business to finish with Scourge…."

Cyclonus nodded as they transformed and headed back to Charr.

*~*

Rumble and Frenzy were outside when Galvatron returned with Cyclonus.

"Cyclonus! Hey!"

Cyclonus looked at the twins surprised then looked over at Galvatron.

Galvatron laughed a little at Cyclonus's face. "If it wasn't for Rumble and Frenzy then I would have never known."

Cyclonus smiled at Rumble and Frenzy.

"Then I owe you two a HUGE thanks…Thank you."

"Ah don't mention it Cyclonus, you're a friend, friends look out for each other…" Rumble said. Frenzy nodded his agreement.

"Do you know where Scourge is?"

"Sure, he went back into the control room…"

"Good, I'll be right back…" Galvatron headed too the command center. Cyclonus watched Galvatron as he walked in too the building."

"He's dead…"

"Oh yeah, but at least he's getting what he had coming…"

"That's true Rumble…"

"I know it is."

Cyclonus laughed at Rumble's last remark.

"I'm glad you do."

Rumble and Frenzy laughed this time.

"It's good too have you back Cyclonus…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galvatron walked into the center looking for Scourge. "Scourge, Scourge…where are you?"  He walked into the main part of the command center and found him."

"Mighty one! What are you doing here?!"

Galvatron walked over to Scourge and picked him up by his neck.

"I know what you did to Cyclonus and trust me on this you're gonna regret it…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Galvatron!"

Galvatron threw him into a wall.

"You don't huh, well maybe this will jog your memories" He transformed and fired a shot at Scourge's arm. Galvatron transformed back into his robot mode. He picked Scourge back up.

"If you ever come near Cyclonus again you're not gonna be as lucky as you were today. Now get out of my face!"

Scourge took off somewhere when Cyclonus walked into the command center. 

"I take it you're done." He cocked his head a little.

Galvatron nodded and pulled Cyclonus into a long kiss.

After they parted Cyclonus blinked, he was a little surprised. 

"I don't care who finds out, I'm not going to risk losing you again Cyclonus."

Cyclonus cupped Galvatron's face.

"Don't worry; you're not going to…I love you too much to let you go."

Galvatron leaned and kissed Cyclonus again.

"We'll be together forever."

Cyclonus laughed in Galvatron's chest."

"What?"

"You're talking in clichés…it's funny."

"Oh is it? Well, I don't care. It made you laugh, and you've got the cutest laugh…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Cyclonus was safely in Galvatron's arms again.

_Thank you Primus. _

Cyclonus snuggled into Galvatron and fell asleep.

**The End**

Foxey: Okay, this is my second co-written fic with Kristina that's up. If you liked this then please check out Love Thee Always. It's under Kristina's pen name. I helped with that one too. Did you get sick Magnus?

Magnus: Where's my throw up bag when I need it….

Foxey: Hush! *hits Magnus with her bat*

Magnus: Curse that bat!

Foxey: Baka! Anyways, please review….


End file.
